pequeños y felices recuerdos
by VY2
Summary: MINI-FANFICS DE HELLSING. recuerdos gratos de alucard, integra y walter, el pasado que nadie sabe. VEAN SUS CHOCOAVENTURAS.
1. perrito

**Pequeños y felices recuerdos**

Guardería de Inglaterra.

Buenos días niños – dijo una maestra joven de pelo rubio con su uniforme de clase-

Buenos días mis. Lucy – se escucharon las voces de los pequeños niños que no revesaban ni los 5 años-

Hoy vamos a hacer algo especial, vamos a dibujar a nuestra mascota – les dijo con animo, mientras los niños al escucharla sus ojos brillaron. Todos los pequeños empezaron a trabajar pero en especial un niña muy especial que a pesar de tener 5 años ya era la heredera de una gran compañía.

Integra hellsing dibujaba con solo crayones negros y rojos con gran animo, fue casi la ultima en terminar, cosa rara que no solía pasar.

Enséñame tu dibujito integra- se agacho la maestra para verla a su altura-

Aquí esta – se lo enseño con alegría, pero al verlo la maestra se asusto mucho que cayo de espalda-

Integra, que es esto – dijo con miedo y enojo

Mi perrito – dijo inocente

Eso no es un perro… integra – toma el dibujo- llamare a tu tutor espera en la digresión

SIP – dijo tristemente caminando Asia aquel salón. Mientras la maestra tomo el teléfono y llamo a la mansión de los hellsing.

Hola – sonó una voz masculina y cansada al otro lado del auricular-

Hola, quisiera avisarle que es importante que venga a platicar conmigo, es sobre su niña integra hellsing – dijo calmada

Eh?... yo… bueno ya vio – y colgaron el teléfono, la maestra fue a la dirección y espero al tutor-

Pasaron 30 minutos y de la puerta llego un hombre de traje negro, lentes oscuros y su cabello era no tan largo de color negro, camino Asia el escritorio de la directora pero un bultito pequeño lo detuvo.

Aluppy! – Grito la pequeña integra abrasándose a la pierna del mayor-

Hola, pequeña – revolvió su cabello- y dígame maestra para que quisieran verme

Bien señor, mire el dibujo de integra- le da el cuaderno de integra y se quedo casi impresionado- emm… bueno entiendo, y no se preocupe lo arreglare, vámonos integra- toma a la niña de la mano y con la otra su pequeña mochila.

Sube todo a la limosina y se queda viendo el cuaderno.

Es para ti aluppy – con una gran sonrisa en la cara-

Gracias pequeñas – revuelve su cabello-

*tiempo actual*

Jajajaja, como no recordar ese día – reía alucard mirando un dibujo viejo, aquel dibujo era un perro negro con 6 ojos rojos y con dientes afilados, la viva imagen de cerberos-


	2. pastel de chocolate

**Pequeños y felices recuerdos**

**Cap. 2.**

Unos pequeños pasitos se escuchan por la mansión, quien podría ser, solo una pequeña niña de bata blanca y cabellos rubios, integra, que no podía dormir ya que después de aquella película quedo un poco asustada…

mmm… esta oscuro, no veo nada- dijo inocente la pequeña, entrando a una gran sala, solo lo que se veía era como las ventanas aluzaban un poco, pero para ella no le agradaba- voy a prender las luces – camino a el suich de la luz pero… no lo alcanzaba- … no es justo y tengo hambre

Que haces- dijo una voz fría, que al escucharla integra empezó a llorar- eh ¡! Noooo, no llores pequeño bulto – lo cargo, era alucard que en su desdén de ser vampiro no dormía mucho de noche- ya mira… mira el perrito – le enseñaba su mano transformada en perro

… tenia… miedo ¡! – Decía entre sollozos-

No llores integra, que quieres para que no llores- le dijo contal de callarse-

Quiero pastel – dijo con seriedad- y chocolate

Ya decía yo que lo exagerado venia de familia – la cargo hasta la cocina, donde ya hay, alucard sentó a integra en su silla alta y empezó a buscar en el refrigerador lo que quería-

Nomas hay leche de chocolate- le puso el baso en su mesita-

Y el pastel- dijo con pucheros-

No hay- dijo enojado-

Pero yo quiero pastel – replico-

Pero no hay- mas enojado-

Entonces ya no quiero nada- giro su cabeza a un lado y también el baso de leche-

Hay!... deja voy a comprar uno – sale enojado de la cocina, toma un saco negro y un paraguas y empieza a caminar por el sendero de la mansión, hasta que no mucho de 2 kilómetros encontró una tienda de 24 horas-

Alucard quitado de la pena entro y busco todo tipo de pasteles de chocolate y los posos en el mostrador, mientras que el cajero muy raro lo veía…

Jajaja ya entiendo, ya va a ser padre jajaja – mientras marcaba los precios de los pasteles-

Eh?... ah, diría que ya lo soy – paga y toma la bolsa llena de pasteles, casi volando llega alucard a la mansión, corrió a la cocina y para su sorpresa integra se durmió y se tomo el baso de leche-

Maldita… mocosa – se acerca peligrosamente a ella, pero se detuvo en seco, mirando la carita de integra, alucard se ruborizo, le parecía tierna durmiendo, raro en el ya que nunca decía cosas así, tomo a integra en sus brazos y la subió a su habitación dejándola en su cama dormir tranquila… pero antes de que alucard cerrara la puerta escucho un leve sonido que provenía de integra…

A… alucard- dijo entre sueños, mientras alucard con una sonrisa de alegría cerro la puerta para continuar con su pequeña lectura.


	3. la junta

**Pequeños y felices recuerdos**

**Cap. 3**

Una hermosa limosina negra se encontraba estacionada fuera de un jardín de niños, y adentro de esta limosina se encontraba alucard que no sabia que hacer…

Yo por que vine… además no soy su padre, pero… que demonios es una junta de padres de familia- decía histérico, ya que como el nunca avía llegado a hacer estas cosas-

Señor ya esta listo- le dijo el chofer-

Si… - bajo de la limosina y para su sorpresa enfrente de la puerta del jardín estaban unas maestras que al verlo se quedaron con los ojos cuadrados-

Alucard iba con un traje negro y camisa roja con corbata negra, pero lo más sorprendente era que su cabello era un poco largo y ondulado y llevaba bigote y barba, además de que llevaba un puro. Las maestras casi caen a sus pies pero como es alucard ni le importo, solo siguió su camino Asia el salón.

Buenos días- dijo parado en el marco de la puerta mientras de fondo se veían a las maestras enamoradizas-

Buenos días, usted es… - dijo el director-

Sr. J.B. Blener Hellsing para usted- mientras tomaba asiento-

Bien hoy la junta de padres de familia es sobre algunos asuntos de unas fiestas y el papeleo – toma unos papeles- cof… bien lo primero es sobre la fiesta de navidad que le vamos a hacer a los niños, quesera pedir opiniones sobre algo

Pues yo digo que llevemos a los niños disfrazados de renos- dijo una señora gorda que tenia facha de ser rica-

Además de eso deberíamos de llevar un santa clos- dijo una señora que parecía muy mayor-

Mmm… me parece bien y usted señor blener – miro a alucard, que al parecer jugaba con una cuerda de su abrigo-

Eh?... yo… deberíamos dejar que los niños decidan solos- dijo todavía mirando su cuerda-

Que, que los niños decidan solos, ha… ellos nunca saben lo que quieren- dijo la gorda

Será por que, nunca les da la oportunidad de hablar- le contesto alucard mirándola fijamente a los ojos-

Que hombre tan impertinente siendo tan apuesto- dijo con desprecio-

Si- se levanto y se paro enfrente de ella, curvándose Asia ella quedando su cara a la altura de la señora- pero me debe una disculpa – dijo mientras sus ojos se hacia mas rojos con una sombra siniestra-

Eh?- lo miro fijamente-

Mi disculpa- más serio y seductor-

Perdón- dijo casi sinoptizada mientras sus ojos miraban a la nada- perdón

Je… disculpa aceptada- y giro a el otro lado- pero para ser mas especifico deberían pedir la opinión de los niños- toma su abrigo y sale de la sala-

Eh?... si claro- dijo el director más nervioso-

Ya de regreso a la mansión Hellsing alucard se sentó en la sala con una copa de sangre y tenia su camisa desabrochada, notando que estaba cansado o fastidiado.

Hola aluppy- dijo una vocecita delate de el-

Ven bodoque- la toma de la mano y la sienta en sus piernas-

Que pasa- dijo con duda-

Ya arregle lo de la fiesta de tu escuela- dijo tomando un poco de su copa-

Enserio!- se abalanzo a el abrazándolo- gracias

De nada bodoque- respondiendo al abrazo-


	4. muñeca

**Pequeños y felices recuerdos**

**Cap. 4**

Es el cumpleaños número 6 de sir. Integra, alucard quiero que la lleves legos y cómprale lo que te pida, mientras nosotros hacemos la fiesta- dijo Walter entregándole a alucard una tarjeta de crédito-

Pero por que yo- replico el nosferatus-

Por que?... será por que tu nunca haces nada así que ve que integra te espera en la salida- ya no pudo decir nada mas alucard ya que Walter tenia razón, así que se dirigió a la salida donde una niña con carita de ángel esperaba dentro de la limosina-

Bien chofer llévenos a la juguetería- dijo alucard ya dentro-

Si señor alucard- y arranco, mientras que alucard miraba a la ventana y integra con una hoja de papel y crayones dibujaba-

Que dibujas?- le pregono a integra, ella solo lo miro con una cara inocente con unas chapitas muy tiernas y después continuo dibujando sin contestarle a alucard- … emmm

Al paso de 15 minutos llegaron a la juguetería, el chofer abrió la puerta para que integra bajara y al igual alucard, el la tomo de la mano y entraron a la tienda, al entrar el encargado reconoció a el hombre y la niña, ya que integra concurría a comprar hay.

Hooo miren la pequeña integra – dijo cariñoso- buenos días sir. Vlad

Buenos días, vengo con mi hija a comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños- dijo frio y firme-

Bien si me acompañan por aquí- los dirigió a un pasillo donde se encontraban un montón de muñecas, integra se soltó de la mano de alucard y miro a todas las muñecas-

Escoge la que quieras integra- le dijo alucard y integra lo miro y regreso a lo suyo-

Y dígame sir. Hellsing cuantos años cumple su querida hija- se dirigió a alucard-

Cumple 6 años- dijo mirando a integra-

Y no es por importunarlo, pero y su madre nunca la eh visto- le pregunto, cuando alucard lo escucho sus ojos se abrieron y lo miraron-

Ella… murió hace mucho tiempo- y regreso su mirada a integra- se parece mucho a su madre

Ya veo- y se mantuvo callo-

Integra camino Asia alucard y lo galo de su gabardina, causando la mirada del y el encargado

No me gustan- dijo con ternura, causando el rubor del encargado, mientras alucard la tomo de la mano y la encamino Asia otro pasillo-

Ya decía yo que no eres normal- la llevo a un pasillo donde casi la mayoría de las cosas eran negras y elegantes, era un pasillo solo visitado por las lolitas gothicas-

Integra se soltó y miro, mientras alucard le seguía con la mirada

Quiero esto- le enseño una muñeca que tenia la figura de….

Se… parece a, usted señor- dijo el encargado-

Claro la muñeca bestia de negro cabello largo negro, con botas de montar y tenía los ojos rojos además de que en la caja decía vampiro doll-

No sea imprudente- dijo alucard tomo la muñeca y se la dio al encargado- tome cobre y nos vamos- toma a integra y la pone en sus hombros-

Si señor!- se va corriendo de hay-

Ya en la mansión Hellsing, integra estaba en la alfombra jugando con un perro negro bebe que tenia 6 ojos rojos y con su nueva muñeca, mientras alucard estaba en el sofá dormido y al parecer sin un brazo-

Veo que te gusta estar consentido- dijo Walter al pequeño perrito y este le respondió gruñéndole-


	5. un cuento

Waaaaa- se escuchaba en toda la mansión Hellsing un llanto de una niña, era integra que otra vez tenia la misma pesadilla, un cansado Walter entro al cuarto de la pequeña y le dio un baso de leche tibia-

Toma y duerme integra mañana tines clases de piano- dijo al salir y regresando a su cuarto todo adormilado, hay que comprender que el pobre de Walter ya no era joven y cuidaba solo de la pequeña integra, pero una insatisfecha integra puso el baso en su buro de alado y se abrazo a un peluche y esperando solo un susurro del viento dijo unas palabras muy simples-

Alucard- dijo en voz baja-

Una risa se empezó a escuchar en el cuarto acompañada de una voz fría y cálida a la vez

Jejeje… pequeño bulto ya puedes decir mi nombre- mientras de materializaba enfrente de la cama de integra –

Toma- pero de improvisto integra le lanzo un libro que al parecer alucard no vio por que le golpeo la frente dejándolo caer a el y al libro de espalda-

Pero que mierda te pasa- toma el libro y le amenaza con el puño-

Lee el libro… pofabo- dijo tierna y sincera- no puedo dormir

Eh?- alucard al ver la carita de integra no pudo dar vuelta atrás y sin mas se sentó alado de integra y abrió el libro-

Era una vez una noble dama llamada blanca nieves… - algo detuvo a alucard-

No es blanca nieves- dijo enojada-

Pero aquí dice blan… - pero no pudo continuar-

No es BLANCA NIEVES! – Le grito-

Eh!... aaaaah, ya veo y comprendo- dijo molesto-

Era una vez una noble llamada integra Hellsing – integra sonrió- que vivía en un bosque – integra le pego a alucard con su peluche- aaaah!... que vivía en una mansión, en la cual le acompañaban… - la pensó- 7 enanitos, Walter, alucard, girlycard, Vlad, aluppy, dracula y…. tontín – integra se mantuvo contenta- un día una malvada bruja llego y le dio una manzana a integra, ella inocente se la comió y quedo suspendida en un sueño eterno, los enanos se preocuparon de ello, mientras la bruja… Maxwell reía por que era la mas bella del reino, pero un día el príncipe de otro reino llego y le dio un beso a integra que la despertó de su sueño, mato a la bruja y el y integra vivieron felices. Fin

Y que mas- dijo integra-

Y nada vivieron felices por mucho tiempo- dijo cansado, ya que odiaba esos cuentos ya que decía que no eran reales-

Alucard… - dijo tímida-

Si, sir. Integra- dijo mirándola intrigado-

Me… darías… un beso- dijo roja la pequeña niña-

Alucard al escucharlo se quería reír pero no por que pensaba que era tierno lo que le pedía, Asia que puso su cara enfrente de la de integra y se acerco lentamente a ella, integra cerro los ojos fuertemente y alucard le dio un beso en la frente.

Aquí esta… - se levanta de la cama- ahora duerme que mañana tienes cosas que hacer princesa – y rápidamente atraviesa la pared del cuarto, dejando a una integra rojita –

Esta loco- y solo se durmió con una sonrisa inocente –


	6. noche de terror parte 1

Hola emm… veo que les han gustado y pues no pensaba en continuar esto ya que todo fue solo simplemente despegar mi mente de todo lo que veo, y como unos se dieron cuenta… si mis fics son alusiones de imágenes de solid & etc. Soy gran fan de ella como hace sus imágenes y pues me dije a mi misma: ``mi misma por que en lugar de imaginártelo no lo escribes`` y pos órale mi mismo contesto: `` pos va`` y aquí estoy. Es todo lo que comento y pues les dejo con esto que me salió nomas del hay se va XD.

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – en a mansión Hellsing no es muy común escuchar gritos- – pero en esta ocasión si… por que no empezamos por el principio.

Un tarde maravillosa integra ya con 8 años de edad jugaba con una de sus amigas en la sala principal… bueno no era su amiga así que digamos

Quiere mas te señora silfina – mostrando una tetera de porcelana-

… si – contesto una niña más alta que integra y al notar con más años, tenía el pelo largo negro y usaba ropas blancas- Walter esto es injusto – mirando con enojo al hombre mayor-

Tu te ofreciste alucard eso te mereces por presumido – mientras llevaba pastelitos a la mesita donde jugaban- oh perdón señorita girlycard jajajaja

No juegos conmigo hombrecito – le amenazo con su puño-

Mientras integra y girlycard jugaban a el café de Francia, Walter acomodaba algunos papeles y limpiaba, cuando Walter avía terminado fue a la sala con las niñas, encendió el televisor y vio una película de terror la cual llamo la atención de integra…

Que es eso – dijo mientras miraba atenta a la tv-

Es una película… apenas empieza a quieren verla-les dijo a las niñas-

Si es mejor que esto la veré – sentándose alado de integra-

Y como decía regresamos a como empezamos…

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – gritaba girlycard y integra abrazadas – waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Corre zorra, te matara… no por hay no – decía en lo alto girlycard-

Brrrrrr – temblaba integra de miedo entre una sabana- no quiero ver

Nooooooooo maldita mujerzuela te chupara la sangre noooooo – aun gritaba-

Tal vez unos minutos después integra esta en su cama con la cara tapada hasta su frente sin querer ver lo que hay, claro mientras Walter y alucard ordenaban la sala…

Oye como se llamaba la película que vimos me gusto – decía alucard mientras recogía algunos peluches-

Enserio quieres saber – mientras reía para sus adentros-

Si – mientras dejaba los peluches en el sillón-

Se llamaba… dracula de bram stoker – con su mano tapo su boca para evitar reír-

Dracula? Mmmm… bien –salió de la sala dejando a Walter-

-Eh? Parece que no capto-

3:00 am concina

mmm… tengo hambre –decía un alucard mientras que lo único que llevaba era una gabardina negra y su pantalón (anotación: que sexy se veía alucard)- no hay sangre por aquí

MUERE ANIMAL DEL INFIERNO – sale integra con un bat detrás de la puerta de la cocina mientras sin ver a quien golpea con furia- NO ME CHUPARAS LA SANGRE AAAAAAH!

Que pasa – sale Walter en piyama encendiendo las luces-

-Dios donde esta mi ojo-


	7. noche de terror parte 2, sr bultito

este fic se hico gracias a tayu-chan, muchas gracias te besaria si no fueras mujer jajaja bromeo, bien tambien gracias a ella este fic continuara por que eso de ``sr. bultito maligno`` me dio muchas ideas jajajaja

gracias tayu-chan

-¡Waaah! ¡Tengo miedo!- decía una asustada y llorosa integra abrazando a Walter, pues la verdad, todo ese asunto de la película le había calado los huesos a la pequeña integra.

- Podría decir lo mismo- dijo Alucard con una venda en la cabeza y algo de sangre en la cara, aunque no lo pareciera, los golpes también le dolían al rey de los no muertos.

- Sir. Integra, valla a dormir y deje de pensar en esas ideas – decía Walter mientras acompañaba a integra a la puerta de la salida de la cocina. El también se veía algo hartado por la situación pero, al fin y al cabo, era la pequeña integra, su ama.

- Auch… que sea vampiro no significa que no me duelan los golpes – Alucard tocándose la cabeza- y… lo peor es que no se lo puedo devolver

- Alucard… es una niña, esta alterada por esa película, ahora vete antes de que pase otra cosa rara- Walter salió de la cocina apagando todo foco que estaba prendido, Alucard camino hasta la sala y descanso un rato pero…

-¿Eh? ¿Que es eso? – Menciono mientras miraba el marco de la puerta, vio un bulto negro que con la poca luz de la ventana se le vio reflejado un ojo, tenía un brillo amarillo. Alucard se le quedo viendo con curiosidad y rareza hasta que articulo palabra -¿quien eres? – fue lo que salio de la boca del vampiro, pero, al escuchar la voz de Alucard el bulto se movió rápidamente.

- ¿Que demonios? – Alucard se levanto algo molesto y curioso de su mullido sofá y camino hacia el sótano pero; al dar el primer paso para entrar se tropezó cayendo hacia abajo, muy despreocupado se levanto pensando en que fue cosa de cualquier momento, camino como si nada hacia donde estaba su ataúd, pero, tropezó cayéndose de cara al piso, provocándose nuevos dolores y; por consecuente, nuevos martirios.

- ¡Mierda!- Resoplo Alucard levantándose de rodillas ya que no podía levantarse, su capa se había atorado en… ¿U-una trampa de oso?- ¡¿que jodidos hace esto aquí? – Decía el vampiro, lo suficientemente enojado y desesperado mientras abría la traba zafando su capa de ahí.

El enojo se la había pasado rápido, pues pensaba que solo era algo sin importancia, o que alguien le estaba jugando una broma de mal gusto, así que, aun despreocupado siguió caminando, claro, un vampiro de su categoría no le importaban tales cosas como las curiosidades… ya que, como decía, Alucard camino, cuando llego a su cuarto vio en el fondo de su silla el mismo bulto negro con aquellos ojos brillosos amarillos y ahora si que le iba a preguntar enserio…

- Disculpe bultito maligno, puede decirme que demonios hace aquí – Decía sarcástico, apuntando con una de sus armas al "sir. bultito maligno"

-… - el bultito solo se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa… y cuando paso eso, Alucard ya estaba en el piso por que una cuerda a modo de trampa en el piso lo hico caer, cual oso en una red.

- ¡Oooh! ¡Mierda que jodidos ya me caí mucho! – Rezongaba mientras se quejaba en el piso, del dolor y, por supuesto, de la rabieta que le habían causado tantas caídas.

Aquel bultito se movió de la silla de Alucard y se acerco al ataúd de este, Alucard se quiso levantar rápido pero, aquella cuerda se enredo en su pie, cuando se había zafado el bulto quemo su ataúd.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿COMO PUDISTE HACER ESO?… ¡MORIRAS POR ESTO!- Le sentencio al bultito, así que, Alucard corrió y puso su arma en la cabeza del bulto, estaba a punto de disparar, pero, al estar mas cerca vio que era… -Integra…

-Para la otra quiero que duermas en una cama… ¿escuchaste sirviente? – dijo en un tono de autoridad y grandeza. Alucard nomás cayo de rodillas con su cabeza hacia abajo, Alucard empezó a reír, se levanto y se sentó en su silla.

-Parece que ya maduro… _ama_ – Las ultimas palabras las arrastro, en un tono tan burlón que, milagrosamente, no se gano una paliza por parte de _sir. Bultito maligno._

-Mantente en tu lugar… _sirviente_ – Dijo la pequeña integra, en un tono determinante, lo cual hacia regresar al vampiro a su lugar; el de un sirviente.

-… - miro lo que quedo del ataúd- tendré que mandar a hacer otro… tiene suerte esa mocosa – puso su sombrero en su cara y recostó su cabeza en el respalda de la silla- si no ya seria mía.


	8. mr bultito maligno jejejeje

bueno primero gracias a tayu-chan por editar mi fic, sin ella no soy nada, ok se escucho exagerado jajaja pero amo como edita los fics asi que, tayu-chan te ganaste un oscar :p lo otro es que tal vez este sea el final de todos los mini fics de hellsing, pero mientras solid & etc. tenga esas imagenes que me dan mucha imaginacion tal vez continue jajaja

- ¡NO! – se escucho un grito en la mansión Hellsing, en el pasillo principal un vampiro corría despavorido y una niña iba tras de el con una bolsa en mano, aquel vampiro era Alucard, que a pesar de ser un sirviente, como todo no-muerto tenia limites… y, las ordenes de Integra rebasaban aquellos limites.

-Vamos, tu eres mi sirviente y yo tu ama, así que ¡póntelo! – le decía a la pequeña integra, Alucard, al verse encerrado entre dos paredes detuvo su marcha y, al ver la mirada determinante de Integra, le hizo frente; puso una cara de: `` no ni aunque me viola… bueno tal vez por eso si, pero aun así no``.

- No, yo soy un conde y no voy a usar esa ropa – dijo con firmeza y determinación, bajo su cabeza dejándola muy cerca de la de Integra. Pero una cosa olvidaba; ella era su ama, y por mas ridículas que fueran sus ordenes, el tenia que cumplirlas.

- Si no te la pones- hizo una pausa para adquirir un tono amenazador- le diré a Walter lo que hiciste – dijo con una sonrisa macabra, y, aun así se veía macabra su pequeña ama. Era una faceta de la pequeña Integra que nunca había conocido Alucard.

- ¡Eh! - trago saliva (N/A: si es que tiene…jajaja) – eres un bultito maligno – y a esto integra respondió con una sonrisa, Alucard con enojo tomo la ropa y se fue al armario a cambiarse, cuando salió… traía un traje de lo peor en lo peor.

Ve… Aluche – con la mano alzada, Integra lanzo una bola de unisel al aire, de la nada como si fuera magia, de un humo negro salio…Alucard, pero vestido de… ¿P-pikachu?

Pika… pika – sin muchas ganas fue lo que comento, escondía su coraje con esa cara de desden, pero, la verdad, era que esto ya lo tenia sacado de quicio.

¡Con animo! – con enojo le grito integra. Alucard estaba a punto de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba debido al coraje. Y efectivamente, lo hizo.

¡Woooaaa! – con gran fuerza tomo a integra y la aventó a la cama, Alucard se quito el traje solo dejando una camisa blanca de mangas largas y su pantalón – ya me canse nena – dijo poniendo una seductora voz, lentamente se puso arriba de integra, posando sus piernas a los lados del cuerpo de la pequeña, zafo un poco su camisa, desabrochándose 4 botones y lentamente acerco su rostro al de la heredera Hellsing- sabes… no me importaría abusar de una niña – respiro cerca de su cuello mientras una arrogante y sensual sonrisa se hacia presente – y mas cuando su cuerpo es tan hermoso – Alucard, aun en el cuello de la pequeña abrió un poco la boca dudando en atravesar la canela yugular de su ama, haciendo que supurara algo de su exquisita sangre, no, no podía, así que solo se limito a pasar lentamente su lengua por el cuello de su pequeña ama. Integra tembló; estaba asustada y… ¿emocionada?, fue raro el pensamiento de integra, dicen que las mujeres maduramos mas rápido, pero… ella enamorada de tu tutor, sirviente y padre sustituto… fue una locura, integra rápidamente se tapo la cara con sus manos pero, el conde se las quito atrapándolas con una de sus manos mientras con la otra lentamente se desabrochaba el pantalón, al ver lo que hacia, integra grito, presa del miedo.

-¡No!, por favor espera… - salieron unas pocas lagrimas- no quiero hacer eso

Alucard quitado de la pena se levanto de la cama tomo su gabardina y antes de salir le dijo dándole la espalda…

- Para la otra que me trates de esa manera – la miro de reojo- no dudare en poseer tu precioso cuerpo jejejejeje, así que, tu decides, _sir bultito maligno_ – arrastro las silabas de la ultima frase, salió del cuarto dejando a integra dudosa, asustada y furiosa.

- ¡ALUCARD! – Se escucho un grito resonar por toda la mansión, un vampiro en una silla se estremeció cayendo al piso con su sombrero.

-Dios, era un sueño… yo ¿soñando? Je… si estoy loco – pensó Alucard levantándose del piso y levantando alunas cosas que cayeron

-¡ALUCARD, VEN AQUÍ DE INMEDIATO! – se escucho otra vez el grito de integra

- Ya voy… _mi condesa_ jejejeje – dijo sensualmente y en voz baja- otra vez me toca sufrir…- término lamiendo sus colmillos sensualmente, mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad.


	9. acoso sexual

gracias tayu-sama que edito el fic, gracias nena jajajaja

-No se porque pienso que me quieres violar – dijo integra con una cara muy seria, después de todo el vampiro era su fiel sirviente y podía echarlo cuando quisiera…si es que podía.

- no entiendo por que piensa eso – dijo Alucard con una cara de _yo soy un ángel._

¡A ver quien se lo cree por que yo no!, pensaba la pequeña integra un poco harta de los acosos que sufría recientemente de parte de su vampiro. Y es que tan solo recordar los sucesos de unos días antes le hacia enrojecerse hasta las raíces por el creciente enojo que Alucard le estaba causando.

-Me sacara la bilis- dijo entre dientes mientras se iba a su cuarto y recordaba los sucesos.

_Flashback: Unos días antes._

-Hola In-te-gra – decía Alucard sentado en medio de una pequeña alberca de plástico. Había arrastrado las silabas de su nombre tan sensualmente…

-…. – una pequeña integra con un traje de baño completo de color azul y unos flotadores en sus manos, miraba a Alucard con enojo….y con un poco de sonrojo por el tono de voz de su sirviente. ¿Acaso un simple servidor era capaz de sacarle un rojo de las mejillas? No, ella no se dejaría llevar por algo así. Así que, decidió largarse de ese lugar y esperar a que cayera la noche.

_Esa noche…_

-integra…- se escucho un susurro en el oído de la pequeña… ¡Joder! Justo cuando estaba teniendo el mejor sueño de su vida, alguien tenía que interrumpir.

-¿eh? ¿Que?- contesto adormilada y algo molesta de que la hubieran despertado.

-hola- otro susurro en su oído se escucho, después, un silencio amargo.

-¡eh! – integra giro su cabeza y al lado de ella en su cama estaba Alucard acurrucado en su espalda. ¡Maldición! La idea de que podría llegar a ser el nuevo juguete sexual de su propio sirviente le aterraba. Así que, mejor se fue bien enojada de ahí. Iría al cuarto de Walter o aunque fuera, a dormir a la cocina, dentro de la nevera o de la alacena, haría todo con tal de que Alucard no la hallara.

_En la mañana…_

-lalala – en la bañera integra cantaba alegre, mientras que jugaba con las burbujas. Había logrado calmar su furia de la noche anterior contra el vampiro. Pero para hacerlo, tuvo que dormir esa noche en la alacena. Claro, después de vaciarla y dejar las cosas "ordenadamente" sobre la amplia mesa de la cocina.

-¡INTEGRA!- de golpe se abrió la puerta y entro Alucard quien en sus manos traía una toalla – Déjame, ¡YO TE AYUDO!-

¡AAAAAAAH! – integra con mucho enojo le lanzo la botella del shampoo a Alucard quien cayo al suelo aturdido- Integra-sama, no sea mala…

-Oigan…-desde afuera se escucho la voz serena de Walter quien abrió la puerta un poco, asomando solo la cabeza- ¿Quién vacío las cosas de la Alacena?- pregunto algo cabreado por el hecho de reacomodarlas de nuevo.

-Por primera vez no fui yo…- dijo Alucard sobandose la cabeza

-… ¿Integra?- pronunciaron al unísono.

La mencionada estaba hecha una maraña de enojos en la bañera. Cogio la toalla, se la puso y salio de la bañera, no sin antes mencionar un: -¡Jodanse!- muy molesto.

_Mas tarde…_

-Entrega especial a integra Hellsing – el repartidor del correo trajo una enorme caja de color negro con un moño rojo

-soy yo – tomo la caja, firmo el papel y se dispuso a abrir la caja

-¡HOLA INTEGRA-SAMA! – de golpe Alucard salio de la caja, lo único que vestía era solo su gabardina. En menos de dos minutos, integra lanzo la caja con todo y Alucard dentro hacia la piscina. ¡Justo cuando podía tener algo de calma, Alucard venia y se la jodia!

-¡púdrete!- le grito para desaparecer de ahí.

_En la cocina…_

-integra te hice unas galletas – dijo alegre el conde, mientras le extendía una bandeja con las presuntas galletas.

-mmm...… - miro para todos lados- viniendo de ti… me moriré a la primera mordida-

-integra-sama no seas mala – dijo mientras le daba una galleta

-bien – cuando pensaba en darle la primera mordida, vio como la cara de Alucard cambio a una malévola - ¡QUE LE PUSISTE A LAS GALLETAS!

-un poco de leche, chocolate y una bebida que aprendí en un libro de Harry Potter – dijo alegre, la galleta de integra le cayo en la cara

-crees que me voy a comer algo que tiene tus experimentos fantasiosos – dijo enojada

-en el libro decía que funcionaba – dijo con inocencia

_De regreso a la oficina de integra…_

-tal vez debería encontrar un hombre lobo… son mas sexy – dijo en sarcasmo

-me quiere ver desnudo- pronuncio el conde en el oído de integra, sensualmente

-¡¿eh?-


	10. Nuevo Fic Pero En Nueva Forma :D

Hola a todas las personitas que leen esto y a mis lectores.

Les agradezco mucho que lean mis fics y sé que quieren más de los mini fics de hellsing.

Va a ver, pero ahora intentare hacerlas más largas y si se puede de varios capítulos.

Así que si quieren leer el nuevo fic, que lo hice gracias a sus opiniones de que querían ver a alucard y integra en varias situaciones.

Esta nueva historia, si quieren leerla búsquenla en mi perfil o por el nombre de:

"LA VIDA DE UN ADOLECENTE"

Muchas gracias por leer esto y espero que les guste mi trabajo y… en fin, no soy buena con estas cosas hahahaha.

Att: Aluppy

Pd: LOS AMO :D


End file.
